In a multi-core system, any one of the cores may be performing the same functionality or different functionality. The multi-core system may deploy a Receive Side Scaler, such as Microsoft's receive side scaling technology to distribute packets received from a network interface card to any core for processing. The Receive Side Scaler may be agnostic to the functionality being performed on any of the cores. As the Receive Side Scaler receives network packets from a network interface card, it forwards the network packet to a core based on a predetermined function. The network packet may be part of a transaction or series of multiple network packets in some context. Some of these network packets may go to different cores because of the distribution function of the Receive Side Scaler. As such, this may cause challenges in the balance of processing and performing of functionality in the multi-core system.